Three's A Crowd
by Slayerette16
Summary: Demons have gameshows too, though perhaps featuring more battles to the death and sick games between former lovers. But ratings are low and Choose Your Side thinks they've found the perfect contestants to boost the views. But do they know what they're getting into with a slayer and her vampire exes? And is Buffy prepared that one of them will die? Set in between Buffy S9 and S10.
1. Choose Your Side

In a conference room in a swanky office in central London a routine conversation was about to take an interesting turn. Kallax was seated at the head of the table, far from where Scub was presenting despite them being the only two in the room; he liked to assert his dominance. Both were clad in black pinstriped suits, Kallax's perfectly pressed, a far cry from the sweaty shirt of Scub, his tie loosened and top button undone.

"Our ratings are way down, boss." Scub informed Kallax, gesturing to the decline in the line graph.

"Don't you think I know that?" Kallax yelled launching his knife through the air.

Scub ducked and the knife pierced the wall showering his head in dried plaster.

"Well sir, I do have a plan." Scub replied plucking the knife from the wall.

"Care to share?" Kallax began advancing on him.

"I can show you." Scub grinned and he clicked his fingers.

Six men in suits marched into the office, every one paired up holding an arm each of their three prisoners. 2 men and a woman and all three looking extremely angry and extremely powerful.

"What's this?" Kallax gestured and sniffed the air. "Aha, the slayer and her vampires. It stinks of souls in here."

"The perfect contestants to bring up our ratings. We'll run a commercial, get a huge live audience and let them fight it out. It's perfect." Scub excitedly told his boss.

"Remove the girl's gag." Kallax waved a hand over Buffy's face.

"What do you want with us?" Buffy spat at him.

"Now, now slayer play nice. We just want you to take part in a little game show. Not too hard right?" Kallax smiled.

"Take them away." Scub ordered the men.

Buffy, Angel and Spike fought fiercely. They kicked and yelled but their hands were shackled and their arms held in place, mouths gagged, smothering any noise and they didn't even remember how they ended up there. They seriously did not have the upper hand.

The trio were led down underneath the offices into a dungeon and carefully each guard re-shackled one arm of each of the prisoners. Surprisingly, none of them put up a fight, though Buffy shot some looks that could kill. Soon, the gags were removed and they were left alone. The cell was small, enough room for each of them to shuffle a little in either direction but more than that was hopeless. They were all shackled to the back wall which dripped with grime and goop, the stench of mould and stale urine hung in the air.

"Anybody know what the bloody hell is going on here?" Spike began, shaking at his tied wrist.

"No. Anyone remember how you got here?" Angel looked from Spike to Buffy.

"No." Buffy admitted and Spike echoed her sentiment.

"What tv show is this? I didn't even know demons have shows! What the hell is going on?" Buffy babbled.

"Choose Your Side." Spike said.

"What?" Angel barked.

"Choose. Your. Side. That's the name of the show." Spike repeated. "Heard of it?"

"Maybe...I don't know". Angel rubbed his head in concentration.

"Do you have any idea what we're in for?" Buffy turned to Spike.

"Kind of. I know the basic premise. They get demons, vamps or something like that and put them and their exes in a ring. Throw in a bunch of the most dangerous demons they can find and see if they can set aside their differences and fight it out." Spike revealed darkly. "Some kinda sick reality show. Love, lust and blood equals damn good demon entertainment."

Buffy ignored his last comment and silenced her gulp before confidently announcing. "Well that shouldn't be a problem. We can win."

"Wait." Angel held up a hand and turned his attention back to Spike. "What happens if we win?"

"Rumour has it, that the exes are chained up and the person whose exes they are, in this case, Buffy, she has to choose who the demons can have. The other she unchains and they watch the demons tear the other limb from limb."

Buffy's jaw dropped and her hand instinctively travelled to her mouth to bite her nails in worry. She resisted the urge after she remembered she had no idea what she'd touched in the last twenty four hours so instead said, "Why's it only a rumour?"

"No one's ever survived the fight."


	2. Dungeon Days

"So that's not an option." Buffy got to her feet and began pacing before being harshly yanked back by her shackled arm.

"What's not an option? Death or death?" Angel snarled.

"I'm not choosing between you two!"

"And hopefully you won't have to." Spike attempted to calm her down. "We beat them in this fight and then we face what's next. We've been through worse, pet." Spike chuckled.

"Exactly. We're two vampires and a slayer. If anyone can defeat them, we can." Angel assured her.

"Any idea when this show goes out?" Buffy turned to Spike.

"Friday nights, I think."

"Anyone know what day it is now?" Buffy tentatively asked.

"Nope."

"No bloody clue."

"Okay...Umm...the last thing I remember is Thursday morning. And it's now the evening so I guess we have all day tomorrow and then we fight."

"I guess so." Angel nodded.

"For now, I say we try and get some shut eye and pick it up in the morning." Spike suggested.

"Agreed."

That night Buffy fell asleep with her head leant against the damp wall. She dreamt of death and blood and watching Spike and Angel dusted at her feet. She woke up in the early hours of the morning in a cold sweat feeling alone and scared even though she could see the two sleeping vampires either side of her. Buffy shuffled a bit to her left and reached out her hand just enough to brush Spike's fingers, he twitched in his sleep and she withdrew her hand. Sleepily, his hand chased hers and clasped over it, he grunted something she couldn't make out and fell back to sleep.

Angel awoke with a start, it was definitely well into the morning but he couldn't tell the exact time. Buffy was slumped against the wall and Spike was laid down, clearly not as worried by the blood rushing down from his chained up arm as Buffy would've been. Their hands were loosely holding, their fingers only slightly laced. Angel leant to Buffy first, running his hand along her head to wake her. Dreamily, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Angel smiled down at her.

Upon seeing his face, Buffy instantly unlocked her fingers from Spike's and groggily replied, "Time?"

"I'm not sure." Angel admitted.

"Spike?" Buffy said loudly. "Spike. Spike. Jeez I forgot he was such a heavy sleeper. I mean not that I found that out often-I mean...not that we've recently or anything- I mean...never mind."

"SPIKE!" Angel roared.

The bleached blonde jumped whacking his head on the stone floor, "Bollocks." He glared at Angel and got to his feet.

BANG BANG BANG

A small hatch was inched open on the door and two minuscule bags of blood were thrown in.

"Hey! What about me?" Buffy hollered, a quarter of a crust of bread was thrown in in reply.

"I guess they don't get a lot of humans in here." Spike remarked.

"Not alive anyway." Angel ominously replied upon sniffing the blood. "It's human."

Buffy was already tucking in to her bread and mumbled. "Just drink it, you're gonna need your strength for the fight."

"But it's human. We'll get a taste for it." Angel second-guessed her.

"We don't have much of a choice." Spike guzzled the packet in one sip and launched the plastic against the wall.

"So let's talk fighting." Buffy began.

"Not much to say. We fight, we win." Angel said gruffly.

"Do we get weapons or is it hand to hand? Demons or vampires? We have no idea what we're up against here."

"Safely assume it'll be demons. And some starved powerful ones at that." Spike informed them.

"And I assume it's probably hand to hand." Angel proposed.

"To my knowledge, yes. But these guys make up their own rules. For all we know they'll send us in there with a Fyarl demon that's 10 times stronger than us as is and then give him an axe just because it's more entertaining." Spike warned.

"Well, there's three of us. And we're all pretty experienced so hopefully...we win." Buffy said.

"And then it's down to you." Angel reminded her.

"Exactly. We need a plan for that. I can't choose to put one of you to death." Buffy croaked.

"We can fight some demons chained up can't we?" Spike said to Angel, the look in his eyes said he didn't believe so and didn't expect Angel to believe so either but he raised his eyebrows urgently.

"Yeah, we can. I'm sure of it. And you two will be unchained and you can help me." Angel theorised.

"You're gonna be chained up?" Spike questioned.

"Well, you guys are probably a better team..." Angel trailed off.

"So you want me to pick Spike and we'll fight them off you?" Buffy confirmed.

"What other choice do we have?" Angel shrugged.

The little panel in the cell door creaked open once more and Scub's face appeared. "It's time."

"We're not fighting you are we?" Buffy asked sweetly.

"No." Scub snarled.

"Pity. I'd really enjoy that." Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"I think I can handle a 'Vampire Slayer' who slept with the most notorious vampires ever. Good job."

Buffy started for him but was once more pulled back by the wall by one hand, slamming her head into the stone. Scub just cackled.


	3. Round 1

The arena was packed, a small fighting circle in the middle surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of jeering spectators. Hanging overhead was Kallax, in a little glass booth, a microphone pressed to his mouth. Buffy, Angel and Spike were unshackled and left alone in the ring, a closed door staring at them from the opposite end, waiting to spit out their foe.

"AS YOU'VE ALL HEARD, TONIGHT IS A VERY SPECIAL EDITION OF... CHOOSE. YOUR. SIDEEEE!!!" The audience joined in with Kallax chorusing the name of the show. "OUR FEMME FATALE THIS EVENING IS NONE OTHER THAN THE SLAYER HERSELF, BUFFY SUMMERRRS!"

"What is this some kind of cheap knock off of WWE?" Buffy hissed to the boys.

"AND SHE'S JOINED BY THE TWO DEADLIEST VAMPIRES OF THEIR TIME, NOW ENSOULED AND FIGHTING AGAINST THEIR OWN KIND!" The audience gasped and Spike and Angel glared round at them. "ANGELUS AND SPIKEEEEE!"

Kallax lowered his voice a little to normal levels and addressed Buffy. "So sweet cheeks, tell me a little about these two relationships. What was it, forbidden love? Or you just like a bad boy?"

"When we get out of here I'm gonna kick your ass and let them drink from your corpse." Buffy spat.

"Hoo hoo hoo! Fighting talk from the Slayer, save it for the ring honey." Kallax replied, welcoming cheers from the audience.

"Did we come here to fight or to small talk?" Buffy fired back.

"LADIES AND GENTS YOU HEARD HER, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN..."

"Game faces on, boys. I think you're gonna need them." Buffy said to Spike and Angel.

Together Spike and Angel turned to each other and snarled. Their teeth sharpened and their eyes yellowed, those infamous bumps above their eyebrows forcing their way to the surface.

The door swung open and out stepped three demons. Buffy cursed herself for not knowing what kind. They were tall, far taller than any of them and muscular, clearly strong so probably not magical or very intelligent. Their skin was a murky green like a muddy puddle and their heads were lined with spines.

"What are we thinking? Are our buddies brute strength alone?" Buffy asked, her fists raised in a fighting stance.

"I should say so." Spike replied.

The three demons charged at them, they'd obviously each been assigned a person as they had one in mind.

Buffy leapt out of the way, sending her demon crashing into the wall behind her. He clambered to his feet and she gave him a roundhouse kick straight to the face knocking him to his knees.

Meanwhile Spike was sending a storm of blows to the torso of his demon when it grabbed him around the waist and launched him into the air, tossing him against the side.

"Spike!" Angel hollered as he sent his demon sprawling to the floor with a combination of kicks and punches.

"I'm fine." Spike yelled in reply leaping onto the back of his demon and strangling him.

Buffy now had the upper hand, her demon had been battered half to death, now she just had to finish it off. She took out its legs from underneath it but it recovered to its knees almost instantly. In a flash she was on it, grasping the top of its head and its chin in either hand. With all the strength Buffy could muster she spun its head around, snapping its neck.

"AND HE'S OUTTA THERE! THE SLAYER TAKES OUT HER FIRST DEMON! BUT WHO WILL SHE HELP FIRST?"

Buffy tried to ignore Kallax as she assessed the situation, both Spike and Angel seemed to be handling it fine so she took a step back, it was easier without someone else to worry about. Soon though the tables turned, Angel was backed into a corner, forced onto his back and the demon was advancing rapidly.

Buffy launched into action bringing a storm of blows down onto the back of the demon. "AND SHE GOES WITH THE FIRST LOVE!" Kallax commented.

Suddenly, the demon spun to face her grabbing her by the throat and forcing her into the air. Buffy's legs flailed in every direction desperate to make contact with something. By this point, both Spike and Angel had turned to the other demon and hadn't noticed the struggle behind them. The audience whooped and cheered as Buffy gasped for air.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled, looking to Angel.

"I'll get this one, you help her." Angel landed a punch square to the demon's face.

Spike slid on his stomach across the arena grabbing hold of the demon's ankles. Swiftly, he yanked the demon's legs from underneath him and log rolled to the side, allowing it to clatter onto the floor.

The audience took a collective gasp as Spike adjusted to sit on the demon's back and peeled its head back from the floor. In one swift movement, he slammed the head back down sending a shower of brains across the floorboards.

"Clean up in aisle 6!" Buffy laughed and her and Spike high fived.

"AND THE BLEACHED BLONDE MAKES A SURPRISING COMEBACK!" Kallax commentated.

Buffy and Spike whirled around to Angel just in time to see him finish choking his demon and send it crashing to the ground.

"You okay?" Buffy checked with Angel.

"Never been better." He grinned.

"Don't speak too soon." Spike nodded up to Kallax in the commentators box.

"THAT'S ROUND ONE PEOPLE! AND SO FAR OUR GIRL HAS BACKED BOTH OF HER EXES!! BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN ROUND 2?" Kallax then gestured to the audience. "WILL SHE... CHOOSE. HER. SIDE???" The audience chorused.


	4. Round 2

"What are we in for now?" Buffy whispered.

"I don't know. But something tells me they're not too happy we've already passed Round 1." Angel replied gravely.

"RELEASE ROUND 2!!" Kallax hollered.

The fateful door didn't swing open this time, it flew open, slamming against the wall. The next demons were a bright indigo, with red horns that reminded Angel of Lorne. If they hadn't been about to kill them they could've been almost pretty. One entered, then another, then another, Buffy started but Spike whacked her back with his arm and then she saw why. They just kept coming now there were 4, 5, 6, and finally the last one came out, 7.

"I have an idea." Buffy backed up away from them.

Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and nodded to him. He understood immediately what she meant and held her arm tightly with both hands. They waited a little while the demons spread themselves out, their eyes boring into Buffy's.

"Now!" Buffy ordered.

Angel stood, his foot rooted to the floor, leant back and spun. Buffy was shot into the air, whirling around. She had to react fast she'd only be in the air for a few seconds unless she found something to land on. It was now or never. She kicked her leather square toed boots and came crashing into contact with a demon's chest. Perfect. Angel carried on spinning desperately and soon she was away, her legs smacking and thwacking every demon they came into contact with. Finally she had done a complete circle and Angel swiftly lowered her down, their sweaty hands unlocking.

"Thanks." Buffy panted.

The demons were already attempting to get to their feet though. "Okay, Angel you take the two on the left, Buffy you straight down the middle, I'll get the two on the right." Spike ordered.

The trio launched into attack. Spike chose his target and shoulder slammed him into the wall, the demon took this opportunity to grab Spike, exactly what he wanted. Spike leant back into the demon, allowing it to hold his weight and swung his legs up knocking other to the floor.

Buffy kicked and punched eventually landing one demon onto the ground. With all the strength she could muster, she hoisted him above her head and threw him into air, knocking down her other two demons like bowling pins. They scattered across the floor and hurtled into a heap against the wall.

"BANG! THAT'S SLAYER STRENGTH FOR YA FOLKS!" Kallax quipped as Buffy rubbed her sore bicep.

Her demons were either dead, unconscious, pinned down by the body of their mate or just plain smart enough to not get up. Either way she wasn't gonna wait for it. Buffy sprinted over to the pile of demons and thought about what to do, she couldn't risk them waking up while she killed them but equally she couldn't leave them not knowing when they'd wake up. So, in one fluid motion she snapped all three of their necks welcoming a flurry boos from the audience.

Then she turned to Angel's demons. He was repeatedly punching one and completely thrashing it but Buffy could see that the one beating on him from behind was starting to take its toll on his strength. She jumped up, somersaulting through the air and landing with a crack on the demon's back. It thrashed and shook using every muscle it had to try and throw her off. So Buffy clung on, digging her nails into its tough flesh like she was riding a mechanical bull. Tightly, she tucked her knees into its waist and slowly released her hands from him. She clenched her legs as tightly as she could getting into position, her thighs burning as she finally managed to break its neck. BOOM. It hit the floor and she landed awkwardly on top of it.

"Ouch." Buffy moaned.

"Duck!" Spike yelled.

"What?" Buffy was confused but then saw the demon hurtling through the air towards her. "Ah!" She screamed, diving onto the body of the demon she'd just killed, narrowly missing being taken out.

"Sorry!" Spike called to her, still in the midst of his last demon.

"It's fine." Buffy huffed jumping to her feet.

Angel had either killed or knocked out his last demon but was lying crumpled beside its body and she hurried to his side.

"Angel? Angel?" Buffy lightly tapped his cheek.

"I'm fine." Angel groaned and she pulled him to his feet. "I'm good, ouch."

"Take that you wanker!" Spike flipped through the air landing a double kick onto his demon sending it rocketing to the floor.

Spike ran over to Buffy and Angel. "All clear?"

"Uh huh." Buffy nodded.

Angel glared up at Kallax and bravely said, "What else you got?"


	5. Round 3

"MY MY MY, I THINK WE UNDERESTIMATED THE THREE MUSKETEERS HERE!" Kallax's voice came booming through the arena before turning his attention directly on Buffy. "I WOULDN'T GET TOO COCKY YOU KNOW. ONE OF YOUR BOYS IS GONNA DIE."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Buffy replied.

Kallax just laughed before yelling. "ONTO ROUND 3!!"

The door quaked in its frame with every step of the demon beyond. Its looming shadow snaked its way across the floor, landing on Buffy's feet. When it finally came into view it was immense. A tall, hulking figure with twisted ram-like horns and talons.

"You're kidding me right?" Buffy kept her cool. "We just floored seven of your guys and now you're just giving us one? Give me a break."

"Show 'em what you got then." Kallax snarled at her.

Buffy leapt into action, sprinting to the demon and walloping his chest with her fist, he barely stumbled.

"Oh crap." Buffy turned to Angel in alarm.

The demon took his opportunity, his monstrous arm came out and thwacked Buffy in the side. She soared through the air and smashed into the wall, cheers singing from the audience.

"Spike, get the left side." Angel ordered.

"You got it."

They nodded to each other and went for their respective sides. The demon grabbed both the vampires in either arm by their throats, their legs dangling helplessly. Buffy pulled her aching body up and ran to their aid.

"Is he a boy demon?" Buffy called up to Spike.

"I don't have a bloody clue but in case you haven't noticed we're kinda being held by our throats here!"

"Yeah but you don't breathe so it's not as if he'll strangle you..." Buffy pointed out.

"Buffy!" Spike just yelled.

Buffy brought her leg back and swung it as hard she could right into the demon's groin. He released Spike and Angel and dropped to his knees. Buffy swung around landing another kick to his face. The trio then began kicking and punching and just kind of throwing their limbs in the demon's direction and hoping for the best.

"Hey Spike? Remember what we used to do back in the day?" Angel panted between punches.

"The arm grab thing?" Spike grunted.

"Yep. Fancy giving it a go now?"

Spike's eyes flashed with excitement. "You got it, old man."

"Buffy get out the way." Angel exclaimed.

"What? I can't!" Buffy gasped launching into another roundhouse kick.

"Come on, we got this for a sec!" Spike replied. "On our mark okay?"

Buffy looked over to him and then at Angel. Both of their eyes were filled with a fierce determination she'd only ever seen in those two men. They were way more alike than they realised, so she nodded. Buffy carried on swiping and punching but more calculated, her eyes fixed on the vampires.

"Ready..." Angel called and him and Spike spread their legs apart. "Set..." They grabbed the arms of the demon as tightly as they could, Spike digging his chipped, painted nails into the demon's flesh. "GO!" Buffy leapt out of the way and rolled across the floor just as Spike and Angel dragged the demon backwards before sending him flying across the room. His body smashed into the walls and bounced loudly to the ground.

"You think he'll get up?" Angel muttered to Buffy and Spike.

Suddenly, the demon hopped to his feet and skidded across the arena towards Angel. The demon's head ploughed into Angel's stomach and he zoomed backwards, hitting the wall and falling to the floor- unconscious.

"OUCH! THAT MUSTA HURT!" Kallax guffawed.

Spike turned to Buffy, alarm written across his face. She matched his gaze with a steady calmness and gave him a reassuring nod. Buffy went for the demon, an elbow to the gullet followed by a swift punch to the face. Her left foot came around hitting him in the chest and she twirled through the air landing a round house kick to his head. Now on the floor the demon motioned to get up but she hopped on top of him, her legs either side of his body holding him down. Buffy clasped her hands around his throat, gritting her teeth in determination.

Slowly, the demon's claws made its way to Buffy's hands and fiercely pried her fingers from his throat. Then, in one hand grabbed her by her own throat, snarling in her face. Still ahold of her by the neck he slung her to the side and she skittered across the floor. Spike jumped into the air landing with a crunch on the demon's back. The demon cried out in pain and fell to his knees, in one swift move Spike snapped his neck. The fight was over.

"WOW! IMPRESSIVE MOVES FROM WILLIAM THE BLOODY!" Kallax jovially commented, hiding the hint of panic in his voice.

Spike skidded on his knees across the floor over to Buffy, she was already stirring and he grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet. By the time he spun around, Angel was already ambling over to them. Now reunited they marched as close to Kallax as they could and looked up at him.

"What now? Huh? You still confident?" Buffy tormented Kallax.

"Oh honey, this is where the show's supposed to go all along." Kallax growled and with a wave of his hand Angel and Spike were propelled against opposite walls by some kind of invisible force.

They tried to struggle but it was no use. "What did you do?" Buffy demanded.

"What was always planned." Kallax snapped his fingers and steel chains appeared tying both vampires to the wall by their hands and feet. There was no way they could escape.

"Now here's the thing," Kallax began. "Normally we get you to choose one guy and then we send in the demons and they brutally kill the other. But I think it would be more fun, if that was your job."

An axe was thrown down into the arena landing at Buffy's feet. "Cut one of their heads off. You and the other walk free."

Buffy gazed around the room, thousands watching this sick game. Demons, vampires, even a few humans she assumed. It was impossible to read either Spike's or Angel's faces, both had blank expressions not begging for mercy or pleading for death. But one of them had to die.


	6. FINAL

Buffy gazed upon the two men before her, the loves of her life, and then the axe at her feet. For once in her life, she had no idea what to do. Slowly she made her way towards Angel and placed a hand on his cheek, he breathed in deeply nestling his face further into her hand.

"Angel, you were my first love. You showed me what it feels like to be with someone that you would do anything for and who would do anything for you. And maybe, just maybe we could've been together longer. If you didn't have that curse, if we'd tried harder or been more careful, I don't know. But that's a lot of ifs, and as much as I love you, we can't be together. Maybe if things were different, but they're not. I think we were meant to fall in love, but not be together. But I'll never forget all you've done for me and you'll always have a place in my heart...my Angel." Angel stifled a sob at her words, turning his head slightly to kiss her hand. Buffy reached up and rested her forehead on his pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Buffy pulled away and turned to Spike. She ran a hand through his bleached locks and he gave a small smile, it'd always been kind of unspoken between the pair of them that she loved the dye job. "Spike, you showed me what love was when I didn't know who I was. You fought for me and for good and you got a soul for me. You proved yourself time and time again, we've seen the worst of each other and still turned around and said I love you. I'd love for us to be together, maybe one day. But that day isn't today. Right now, we both have responsibilities, people who need us. What you and I have it's special, really special, but at this moment in time...others need us more than we need each other. I do love you, Spike, more than you know." A single tear rolled down his face and he looked away from her, she planted a peck on his cheek and wiped the tear away with her index finger.

Buffy took a step back from the pair of them and returned to her original spot. The axe glinted at her feet and she picked it up, the weight in her hand was ominous as she curled her fingers around the handle.

"Come on, Buffy." Kallax snarled. "Choose. Your. Side."

Buffy ignored him and gripped the handle tight, she fixed her gaze on her boys and tried to mentally calculate her next move. She felt Kallax's intense gaze boring into the back of her head, she took a step closer to the vampires and heard them both grit their teeth, so alike. Buffy pointed the axe out at arm's length, then swung it around her head in a complicated circle and released.

The axe soared through the air and cut his head clean off. Shattered glass showered down onto the arena and Kallax's headless body slumped over the desk. The spectators gasped and then gulped, they couldn't take their eyes off of Buffy. With Kallax dead, his magic was broken and the shackles from Spike and Angel dissipated and they ran towards her but one look told them to stay silent.

Buffy strode confidently across the ring, looking out at the crowd. "You wanna know what side I choose? My own. This sick game of making people choose between those they love is not only disgustingly wrong, but ridiculous. Like I need either of these guys to defend me? I'm the freakin' Slayer and I kick ass all on my own side. So I'm gonna give you some strong advice, now the..boss," Buffy waved a hand in the direction of Kallax's headless body. "is dead, I suggest you all pack up your things and go home. Including all your guards. Yes I see you posing as the audience you're stupidly obvious." Buffy scoffed. "These two people I love more than I've ever loved anyone and I was prepared to stand before them and kill one of them. I am more than capable, so if anyone wants to come for me, I invite you to do so." Buffy held her arms out, calling them towards her. Nobody moved a muscle.

"Awesome." She grinned. "So if you're ever in a fight, remember...fight like a girl."

Buffy's eyes flashed and rapidly the crowds departed, moving and shoving for the doors. She turned to face Spike and Angel.

"No hard feelings, right boys?" Buffy joked.

"Nah." Spike shook his head.

"Until next time." Buffy turned on her heel and sauntered away.


End file.
